La luz al otro lado del espejo
by Azalea R
Summary: —¿Lógico? ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que echar de menos al insoportable de Sesshomaru es algo lógico? Han pasado tres años desde que Rin tuvo alguna noticia de Sesshomaru. Lo que no sabe es que pronto todo va a cambiar y que, quizás, no del modo en que a ella le gustaría. / La imagen no me pertenece.
1. El crepúsculo

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.**

 _ **Por Azalea R.**_

* * *

—Rin, nos hemos quedado sin agua. ¿Podrías ir a por más? —pidió Kaede, sacando de sus ensoñaciones a una Rin que tenía los pies más en las nubes que sobre tierra firme. Rin asintió con firmeza y, rápidamente, se levantó para salir de la cabaña.

La mañana estaba tranquila, tras semanas en las que el cielo no había dado descanso alguno, por fin el Sol había salido y el horizonte se hallaba despejado. La tierra aún estaba húmeda, por lo que había que andar con cuidado para no resbalar ni caer en los charcos, pero a Rin le daba igual ensuciarse los _geta_ *.

Sin embargo, aunque el tiempo estuviera más tranquilo, los aldeanos no lo estaban. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido, arreglar los tejados que la lluvia había deteriorado y hacerse cargo de los cultivos, que habían sufrido graves daños. Al final, por unas cosas o por otras, siempre los más perjudicados terminaban por ser los agricultores.

Rin suspiró, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la fuente, donde ya otras mujeres estaban llenando los cántaros de agua. Se colocó en la cola para esperar su turno, observando de reojo a los pájaros, que escarbaban en el barro para encontrar algo que comer. Esa visión le evocó una sonrisa, eran hermosos.

—¡Rin-chan, buenos días! —saludó una muchacha al ponerse detrás de ella en la cola. La chica era poco más alta que Rin, de similar edad y bastante bonita. Tenía tanto los ojos como el cabello de color castaño, y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el hecho de haber visto a Rin.

—Buenos días, Sakura-chan.

Sakura era la única chica que se había atrevido a acercarse a Rin desde que llegó a la aldea. Todos los demás niños se alejaron, temían la cercanía que tenía Rin con Sesshomaru. Por ello, habían forjado una amistad sincera a lo largo de los años. Si bien el carácter de Sakura difería mucho del de Rin, ambas conseguían congeniar de una manera increíble.

—No pareces de mejor ánimo —susurró Sakura, quitándole a Rin el cántaro para llevarlo ella—. Ni tienes mejor aspecto. Mierda, Rin, estás muy delgada. ¿Estás comiendo bien? Y no me mientas, porque después iré a ver a Kaede-sama para que me diga la verdad.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. Es sólo que… —Rin no llegó a terminar de decir sus balbuceos, porque rápidamente Sakura la cortó.

—¡Es sólo que esperas a alguien que no va a volver! Siento mucho ser tan directa contigo, pero deberías de aceptar ya que él es un demonio, no va a venir a por ti por mucho que te dijera que lo haría. Los demonios son distintos a nosotros, no tienen la misma percepción que los humanos ni la misma concepción del tiempo. ¿De qué le va a servir venir a por ti?

Todas las mujeres se giraron hacia ellas debido al alto tono que había utilizado Sakura al hablar. Eso no ayudó demasiado a Rin, que tuvo que pelearse consigo misma para no enrojecer por lo vergonzoso de la situación. No era la primera vez que Sakura le decía las cosas así, sin tapujos, pero era difícil simplemente aceptarlo. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, ella ya no era una niña que arreglaba sus problemas llorando. Todo el mundo la estaba mirando, esperaban su contestación, mas ella no sabía qué contestar.

—Es sólo que cada vez tengo menos apetito. Kagome-sama ha dicho que es "que se me está cerrando el estómago" y que, cuanto menos coma, más se cerrará. Creo que me ha dicho eso para asustarme y que me alimente mejor —respondió, terminando la oración que antes Sakura no le había dejado responder. Sí, había cambiado de tema muy bruscamente.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Decirle que no importaba que pasaran los años porque ella le iba a seguir esperando? Si le decía eso, de nuevo se habría llevado una regañina por ser tan terca y masoquista.

Sakura no dijo nada más sobre el tema, sabía que se había pasado al hablar de ese tema en público y que esa no era la respuesta que en un principio Rin le iba a dar.

—¿Qué estáis mirando? ¿Tenemos monos en la cara? —inquirió la más alta, protegiendo la intimidad de la conversación un poco tarde. Todas las mujeres volvieron la vista al frente, pero con los consiguientes cuchicheos.

Para hacerse perdonar y subir un poco el ánimo de Rin, Sakura alzó la mano hasta peinar uno de los rebeldes mechones de la menor. Rin sonrió con agradecimiento a cambio.

 **…**

—Esa niña sigue esperándole —murmuró con molestia en la voz InuYasha. Había escuchado la pequeña discusión de Rin y Sakura desde la cabaña que compartía con Kagome. Suspiró, pasando entonces a mirar el vientre abultado de la sacerdotisa, que cada día engordaba un poquito más.

—Es normal, InuYasha. Rin aprecia mucho a tu hermano, es lógico que le eche de menos.

Kagome se sentó en el futón, colocando una mano sobre su barriga, como si de ese modo protegiera a su hijo de un peligro inexistente. Últimamente se pasaba los días durmiendo como una marmota. Ah, y comiendo como una cerda. No importaba, porque técnicamente no era culpa suya, sino del cachorro. Enseguida su mano se vio acompañada por la de InuYasha, que también acarició su vientre. Eso arrancó una sonrisa a Kagome.

—¿Lógico? ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que echar de menos al insoportable de Sesshomaru es algo lógico? Kagome, no tenemos el mismo concepto de lo que es _lógico_ —refunfuñó el híbrido, causando que su mujer soltara una risita.

—InuYasha, es lógico echar de menos al hombre que amas.

Vale, eso dejó a InuYasha muy trastocado. ¿Amar? ¿Rin amaba a Sesshomaru? A ver, sí, le quería, pero… ¿Amar? ¿Lo que viene siendo amar? ¿Rin sentía eso? Movió las orejas con confusión.

—Cómo va esa mocosa a amar a Sesshomaru —repuso con burla en su voz.

—Créeme, las mujeres notamos estas cosas —aseguró Kagome, sin poder resistir la tentación de acariciar una de las orejas de InuYasha. Él se lo permitía sólo porque estaba embarazada—. Además, ella no se siente del todo integrada aquí, aun cuando nosotros seamos lo más cercano a su familia que tiene.

El ojidorado pasó a dibujar una mueca de disgusto, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando consideró que Kagome había tocado demasiado tiempo sus orejas.

—Va a sufrir.

La sacerdotisa tan sólo asintió con algo de tristeza, porque era cierto. De hecho, Rin ya estaba sufriendo. Llevaba desde los dieciséis años esperando, y ahora que tenía dieciocho no hacía sino ir cada semana al lago donde solía encontrar a Sesshomaru años atrás. Estaba entrando en la edad en la que debía casarse, incluso Kohaku le había propuesto mantener una relación, pero ella sólo mantenía una cosa fija en su cabeza: « _Sesshomaru regresará a por mí_ ». Kagome no sabía qué más podía hacer por Rin, por quitarle esa idea que sólo la hacía sufrir de la cabeza.

…

Al final, los pasos la habían dirigido una vez más al lago. Qué tonta era yendo día sí y día también a aquel lugar cuando sabía de sobra que él no estaría. Ya había llevado el agua a Kaede, recogido hierbas medicinales y ayudado a Sakura a lavar la ropa. En definitiva, el día se había pasado volando y, de nuevo, se hallaba en el final de un círculo que se volvería a repetir cada día. Rin no quería esa vida. No era que no quisiera trabajar, sino que no quería esa rutina. No quería casarse con un hombre sólo porque tuviera la edad para ello, ni tener hijos porque fuese lo correcto y lo que estaba bien visto. No. Ella quería volver a ir con su señor, con Jaken y Ah-Un. Eso era lo que la hacía feliz.

Apretó suavemente los extremos de las mangas del kimono, sentándose en el borde del lago. El crepúsculo iluminaba todo suavemente, con tonos rojizos que se reflejaban en el ambiente. ¿Cuántos crepúsculos habrían pasado desde que no le había visto? Sesshomaru había dejado de visitarla hacía tres años, tres años que para ella habían pasado extremadamente despacio. A veces se preguntaba si simplemente se había olvidado de ella, o si estaba demasiado ocupado siendo el gran Lord del Oeste. El caso es que ella no tenía sitio en la vida de un demonio, pero tampoco lo tenía entre los humanos.

El ruido de unos pasos la alertó, de modo que se puso en pie despacio, entre asustada y ansiosa. Asustada porque no sabía qué o quién había hecho el ruido, y ansiosa por si era quien llevaba años esperando. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se fueron a pique cuando no encontró lo que buscaba.

—Otra vez te encuentro aquí —murmuró Kohaku, sonriendo al ver que Rin se había puesto el kimono perdido de barro al sentarse. Ella era así de despistada.

—¡Kohaku! —exclamó ella, acercándose a él hasta darle un abrazo. Adoraba a Kohaku, él la había cuidado siempre y se sentía a gusto con él. Junto con Sakura, eran su gran apoyo en la aldea. Se separó al ver que estaba incomodando al muchacho, y rió flojo al ver las mejillas del pobre coloradas—. Sango me dijo que llegarías mañana. ¡Te has adelantado!

—Pensé en daros una sorpresa. Mañana es el cumpleaños de las pequeñas diablas.

Las pequeñas diablas eran como Kohaku llamaba a sus sobrinas, las pequeñas gemelas que nunca planeaban nada bueno.

—Sí, están preparando una fiesta. Kaede-sama hoy consiguió los ingredientes para preparar el _sukiyaki_ *. Estoy soñando ya con comerlo, el sukiyaki le queda tan rico…

—¿Tú soñando con comer? Pero si cada vez comes menos, cualquier día te vas a quedar tan pequeña y delgada que te volverás transparente.

Rin infló las mejillas con molestia, a modo de protesta por las palabras de Kohaku. Y, aunque quiso protestar, no pudo. De repente, entre los arbustos apareció algo que Rin calificó como "cosa asquerosa babeante". Ahogó un grito y saltó hacia atrás por inercia, mirando horrorizada al demonio que se acercaba a ambos. Caminaba a cuatro patas, era de color verdoso y de su piel parecían caer babas que quemaban el suelo. Rin dedujo que las babas eran venenosas. Kohaku no tardó en colocarse frente a ella y lanzar su hoz hacia el demonio, que la esquivó con demasiada agilidad.

—Rin, quédate detrás de mí.

No hacía falta que lo ordenara, Rin no pensaba moverse de detrás de Kohaku. Ese bicho era uno de los más repelentes que había visto en mucho tiempo. No obstante, tanto Rin como Kohaku habían cometido un error: pensar que sólo había uno de esos demonios.

Para cuando Rin vio una mancha borrosa y verde acercarse a ella por la espalda, fue muy tarde. Gritó al sentir algo rasgando con fuerza su espalda, sin poder evitar la precipitosa caída contra el suelo. Intentó girarse para deshacerse del demonio, que ahora estaba sobre ella y luchaba por moderla. Rin comenzaba a ver borroso, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para evitar que ese demonio la mordiera. Gracias al cielo, Kohaku partió al demonio en dos antes de que Rin desfalleciera a causa del veneno.

 **…**

Kagome le iba pasando las hierbas a Kaede con eficacia mientras la anciana las machacaba con el mortero, aplicando aceite de vez en cuando para hacer la mezcla más homogénea. Rin yacía sobre un futón boca abajo. Una herida bastante fea cruzaba su espalda desde el inicio de la columna hasta la cadera. Para colmo de males, el veneno no estaba ayudando a que la hemorragia de la herida se detuviera.

Se sentía un ambiente de extrema preocupación en la cabaña, y no era para menos. Kohaku había traído a Rin inconsciente y sangrando. El pobre no paraba de repetir que era culpa suya, que debería de haber estado más atento. Debido a que Kaede, Kagome y Sango estaban ocupadas tratando a Rin, a InuYasha le había tocado tener que consolar a Kohaku.

—No es tu culpa, Kohaku. La has salvado, se pondrá bien.

—InuYasha-sama, debí de haberme dado cuenta de que eran dos demonios, pero no lo hice —repitió el exterminador, hartando cada vez más la paciencia de InuYasha. Al híbrido se le daban bien muchas cosas, tales como cazar conejos, matar demonios o discutir con Kagome, pero… ¿Consolar? Eso no entraba dentro de sus habilidades.

Tanto InuYasha, como Kohaku y Miroku se hallaban fuera de la cabaña donde estaban las cuatro mujeres. No les dejaban entrar. Miroku acudió en ayuda de un irritado InuYasha.

—Kohaku, podría habernos pasado a cualquiera de nosotros. No te culpes, eso no arreglará las cosas.

Kohaku se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose al lado de Kirara. Todos estaban impacientes por saber si Rin sobreviriría. Sin embargo, otro problema se acercaba.

InuYasha, de golpe, tensó todo el cuerpo. Reconocía el aroma que se acercaba. Mierda, su hermano no era oportuno ni para regresar. Anda que no había tiempo para volver, y tenía que hacerlo cuando Rin estaba grave. Ese idiota tenía un detector para acudir en el peor momento.

—InuYasha, ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Miroku, reconociendo en el rostro de InuYasha la intranquilidad de que algo malo se acercaba.

—Sesshomaru.

Fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

*Geta: calzado japonés que suele utilizarse en las épocas de calor, combinándose muchas veces con los kimonos.

*Sukiyaki: comida tradicional japonesa. Consta de finos filetes de carne de res, verduras de temporada finamente cortadas y pasta de soja (soya), todos juntos se cuecen a fuego lento y se condimentan con salsa azucarada en una cazuela especial hecha de hierro.

¡Hola! Uf, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Rin y Sesshomaru, pero nunca me atreví. Por fin me he decidido a hacerlo y realmente espero que os guste, porque he estado escribiendo esta historia con mucho cariño.

Qué oportuno es Sesshomaru para regresar, ¿no? Estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha en que tiene un detector para los problemas. ¿Cómo reaccionará al ver a Rin en peligro? ¿Se comerá a Kohaku por no haberla sabido proteger?

Espero que no hayan muchas erratas, porque apenas tuve tiempo de corregir el capítulo. Seguro que se me ha colado por ahí algún fallo ortográfico o me he comido alguna que otra palabra. Suelo hacerlo. Hay quien come carne, pescado, verduras... Y luego estoy yo, que me como las palabras.

Si os ha gustado, habéis encontrado alguno de los fallos que acabo de mencionar o queréis decirme lo que sea, ¡Estoy a un review de distancia! Muchas gracias por leerme.


	2. Las veces que pensé tu nombre

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.**

 _ **Por Azalea R.**_

* * *

El dolor la estaba consumiendo. Rin era incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera «Duele». Un escozor recorría de arriba abajo su espalda, como pequeñas ramas que quemaban a su paso por la columna. Le costó bastante ubicarse, saber qué había ocurrido y a qué se debía el dolor que la corroía por completo. Gimoteó en consecuencia, intentando moverse, mas unas manos la sujetaron para que se mantuviera quieta.

—Rin-chan, será mejor que no te muevas todavía.

Rin gimoteó adolorida como toda respuesta al consejo de Kagome, sintiendo que hasta el aire pesaba sobre su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Los recuerdos ya comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza de manera desordenada, pero estaba tan aturdida que le costaba reaccionar. Sólo atinó a preguntar una cosa.

—¿Kohaku está bien? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente pastosa y algo rota.

—Sí, él te trajo hasta aquí. Ahora, no preguntes más y dedícate a descansar —respondió Kaede, acariciando con mimo el cabello de la pequeña, que temblaba ligeramente.

Sin embargo, y aunque Rin cerró los ojos dispuesta a seguir la orden de Kaede, el que InuYasha entrara de golpe en la cabaña no la ayudó a relajarse. La menor no podía ver al híbrido, pero podía escuchar su respiración acelerada en el silencio del lugar. Kagome, Sango y Kaede se quedaron estupefactas por la sorpresa de verle entrar de ese modo. InuYasha parecía terriblemente perturbado. Kagome fue la primera en poder reaccionar.

—InuYasha, ¿Qué ocurre?

Los ojos dorados del hanyou centraron la mirada en el cuerpo de Rin, que no podía mirarle al estar boca abajo. No obstante, ella notó la fija mirada de InuYasha en su cuerpo. Eso puso a Rin más tensa, que comenzó a barajar en su cabeza una infinidad de posibilidades de qué podía ocurrir. ¿Y si Kohaku no estaba bien? ¿Y si le habían mentido para tranquilizarla pero resultaba que sí que estaba herido?

—Kagome, sal un momento —pidió InuYasha, ignorando la pregunta que la sacerdotisa le acababa de hacer. Kagome no tardó en levantarse para salir, mas no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Rin.

 **…**

A pocos metros de la cabaña donde estaba Rin, se encontraban InuYasha, Miroku, Kohaku y ahora Kagome. Tardaron apenas unos minutos en poner a Kagome al tanto del problema que se avecinaba.

—No creo que el problema sea tan grave como para que estéis así de preocupados —expuso Kagome, mirando en concreto a Kohaku, que parecía el más nervioso de todos. Era normal que estuviera nervioso, tenía numerosos motivos para ello. Estaba enamorado de Rin, y a lo mejor Sesshomaru venía para llevársela y, encima, no había podido protegerla. Tenía muchas papeletas para el sorteo de "¿Quién acabará con la espada de Sesshomaru en la cara?"—. En primer lugar, Kohaku, no te va a ocurrir nada. En segundo lugar, esto hará feliz a Rin. Y en tercer lugar, si viene para llevársela y Rin quiere ir con él, no se lo vamos a impedir. Eso sí, Rin-chan no se va a mover de aquí en una semana. No conviene moverla, el veneno podría expandirse con más facilidad. Eso tiene que caber hasta en la cabeza de Sesshomaru. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos miraron a Kagome con admiración. En cinco minutos había analizado el problema, buscado las diferentes salidas que podían acontecer y establecido cuáles serían las pautas a seguir.

—A veces me acuerdo de porqué eres mi mujer, Kagome.

Lejos de sentirse halagada, Kagome se sintió molesta. ¿Qué era eso de "a veces"? Alzó el puño como si fuera a golpearle, pero todo lo que hizo fue tirarle de la oreja.

Miroku no pudo reprimir una risa por la escena. Seguidamente, el monje pasó el brazo por encima de Kohaku para acompañarlo a la cabaña que compartía con Sango. No podía dejar a sus hijos solos ni un segundo más, o las mellizas acabarían incendiando la aldea. Y sí, se llevaba a Kohaku consigo más para usarlo de niñero que para que el pobre se tranquilizara.

 **…**

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado despierta? Porque Rin apenas podía calcularlo. La luz que incidía por las ventanas le indicaba que había amanecido un nuevo día. Al menos el dolor parecía haber rebajado, seguro que gracias a los tratamientos de Kaede y Kagome. Necesitaba levantarse, no aguantaría por un minuto más tumbada. Aprovechando que Kaede estaba durmiendo y que no había nadie más en la cabaña, Rin apoyó las manos en el futón y se impulsó con ellas para al menos sentarse. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no sisear por el lacerante dolor que le provocó el esfuerzo. Al menos estaba por el momento más cómoda así.

Era demasiado temprano, lo notaba en el frío que hacía y en que todavía no se escuchaba ajetreo en la aldea. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, como muy tarde serían las seis de la mañana. Rin llevó una mano a su estómago, pensando en que no había comido en muchas horas. A pesar de eso, no tenía apetito.

Pronto la aparente tranquilidad se rompió a causa de la voz de InuYasha. El hanyou estaba discutiendo con alguien, pero Rin no alcanzaba a oír con quién. ¿No era muy temprano para que ya hubieran discusiones? Lo que más la alertó fue que la voz del híbrido cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de la cabaña en la que ella se encontraba; tan cerca estaba, que podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decía.

—¿Crees que lo vas a arreglar todo viniendo ahora? Es muy tarde, ella ya ha esperado mucho más de lo que mereces —espetó InuYasha.

Rin no pudo evitar querer ponerse en pie para acercarse a la puerta y escuchar la conversación al completo, pero su cuerpo le había dejado muy difícilmente que se sentara, por lo que ponerse en pie no entraba dentro de sus posibilidades.

—Quítate de en medio, InuYasha.

El corazón de Rin se detuvo, para a continuación comenzar a martillear con demasiada fuerza en su pecho. Habría reconocido esa voz grave y autoritaria en cualquier lugar y momento. Tembló con fuerza, teniendo que apoyarse sobre ambas manos en el futón para no caerse, todo le daba vueltas. Enseguida sus ojos picaron, signo de que iba a llorar.

« _Ha venido por mí._ »

Ignoró los dolores, el veneno, la regañina que después todo el mundo le daría e hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía para ponerse en pie. Gimió de dolor al hacerlo, y peor fue cuando dio el primer paso. Cada vez que se movía, notaba la herida abrirse. Era desagradable y doloroso por igual.

Sintió los nervios hacerse con sus manos al empujar la esterilla que cubría la puerta de la cabaña. Lo primero que vio fue el haori rojo de InuYasha haciendo frente a alguien más alto que él. Y, entonces, Rin miró al hombre que estaba delante de InuYasha. Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se clavaron en los de Rin, que tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al borde de la puerta, porque sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para sostenerla en condiciones.

—Sesshomaru-sama.

Los ojos del youkai examinaron la figura femenina de arriba abajo, parándose finalmente de nuevo en el rostro de la chica, que ahora tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Rin creyó ver sorpresa en la mirada de Sesshomaru.

—Rin, nos vamos —ordenó él, como si nada. Como si no hubieran pasado tres años, como si fuera obvio que lo único que Rin quería era ir con él. Y, lo mejor, como si pudiera irse con él en ese justo instante.

—Mierda, Rin, ¿Qué haces en pie? —le regañó InuYasha, girándose para sujetarla antes de que se comiera el suelo—. Sesshomaru, no vas a llevarte a Rin a ninguna parte.

—InuYasha-sama, no es necesario que… —InuYasha la cortó antes de que continuara hablando.

—Es necesario. ¿Quieres que le diga a Kaede que te has levantado del futón? ¿Sabes qué hará si te lo digo? No te dejará comer esta noche sukiyaki. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Rin?

Rin normalmente habría hecho caso a InuYasha, sobre todo por la amenaza del sukiyaki, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¿Sesshomaru le acababa de decir que se fuera con él? ¿Entonces de verdad había venido a por ella?

—Pero, InuYa… —Y de nuevo el hanyou no la dejó hablar.

—Una semana, Sesshomaru. Ella necesita reposo durante al menos una semana —murmuró, al tiempo que introducía a Rin al interior de la cabaña—. No es negociable.

Rin, sin embargo, no estaba por la labor de dejarse llevar de vuelta al futón. Lo sentía mucho, sobre todo porque sabía que InuYasha sólo intentaba ayudarla. No había esperado tres años para que ahora Sesshomaru se fuera. Rin sabía de sobra que Sesshomaru no iba a esperar por nadie, y menos por ella.

—¡InuYasha-sama, déjeme decidir a mí! No soy una niña, tengo derecho a dar mi opinión, ¿O no?

El hanyou suspiró con exasperación, sin soltar a la chica. No la sujetaba por miedo a que se acercara a Sesshomaru, sino porque intuía que acabaría en el suelo. No llegó a responder, porque lo hizo antes Sesshomaru.

—Rin, una semana —decretó el taiyoukai, para sorpresa de InuYasha. ¿Sesshomaru había cedido a una petición suya? Tenía que contárselo a Kagome, no se lo iba a creer.

Rin, a cambio, asintió con firmeza y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No podía estar más feliz.

 **…**

A lo mejor fue a causa de que el ánimo de Rin estaba por las nubes, pero el caso es que comenzó a mejorar con rapidez. No podía dejar de parlotear, reír y de pelearse con Kaede para que la dejara salir a la aldea. El único momento del día en el que se quejaba era cuando le tenían que limpiar la herida. Sin embargo, cada día dolía un poco menos y ya no había rastro del veneno.

Quedaba un día para que pasara la semana que había acordado con Sesshomaru, semana en la que los nervios no la habían dejado ni dormir. Pero, por otro lado, incluso estaba comiendo mejor, para alegría de Kaede.

Se encontraba sentada en la puerta de la cabaña, observando a las aldeanas, que tendían la ropa y algunas ya hablaban de qué iban a hacer de comer. Rin no podía evitar sentirse algo mal, la miraban de forma despectiva desde que se había corrido el rumor de que regresaría con Sesshomaru. La veían como una traidora. Ella no entendía a quién estaba traicionando siguiendo su propia felicidad. No obstante, apenas tuvo tiempo de afligirse por el qué pensaran los demás. Enseguida aparecieron Hikari y Hotaru, las mellizas de Sango y Miroku. Se detuvieron frente a Rin, con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y adorable. ¿Qué estarían tramando ya?

—¡Rin-chan, buenos días! —saludó Hikari, tirando de la manga del kimono de Hotaru.

—¡Rin-chan, Rin-chan! Papá dice que te vas a ir —agregó Hotaru, golpeando el brazo de su hermana para que dejara sus ropas en paz. Rin ya estaba viendo venir una pelea entre las mellizas.

—Es posible que me vaya, sí. —Ante el gesto de tristeza de las mejillas, Rin se apresuró a arreglar lo que acababa de decir—: ¡Pero vendré a veros! ¿De verdad pensáis que os voy a dejar aquí solas? —añadió, extendiendo los brazos para acariciar el cabello de ambas niñas.

—Te hemos traído un regalo —murmuró Hotaru, que era ligeramente más baja que Hikari. No podían ser más adorables. Hikari entonces alzó la mano hacia Rin, abriendo la palma de su mano para enseñar un escarabajo muerto—. ¿Verdad que te gusta? ¡Nos ha costado mucho cogerlo!

Rin sonrió, realmente conmovida con el gesto de las pequeñas. A lo mejor le habría gustado más una flor, o que el escarabajo estuviera vivo, pero lo que contaba era la intención. Cogió el escarabajo, acostumbrada de sobra a tocar bichos. Cuando era pequeña e iba con el señor Sesshomaru, solía atrapar todo tipo de insectos.

—¡Vaya, muchísimas gracias! Cada vez que lo vea, me acordaré de vosotras.

Hotaru rió ante la respuesta de Rin, mas a continuación le jaló del cabello a su hermana, que no dejaba de tirarle de la manga. Tras hacerlo, se acercó más a Rin, mirándola con los ojos inquisitivos de su madre.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con Sesshomaru-sama? ¿No vas a sentirse sola en ese lugar sin nosotros? Tío Kohaku dice que te vas a arrepentir.

Lo cierto es que ahí Rin sí que no supo responder. Se había planteado en varias ocasiones si no se sentiría sola, pero tenía a Jaken, a Ah-Un y, por supuesto, al señor Sesshomaru. Pese a ello, seguro que el taiyoukai tendría cosas que hacer, no podría estar dándole la lata todo el tiempo. ¿Se sentiría sola? Quizás sí, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—¡Así que ahí estabáis! —gritó Kohaku, acercándose corriendo a las tres. Kohaku lucía agotado, seguramente llevaba toda la mañana buscando a esas dos diablas—. ¡Rin-chan, hola! Te ves mejor.

Las niñas, al ver a su tío, se apresuraron a huir. Se metieron entonces en la cabaña de InuYasha y Kagome. A los pocos segundos se pudo escuchar la voz de InuYasha a lo lejos.

«¡Niñas del demonio, soltadme las orejas!»

Tanto Rin como Kohaku rieron, imaginando a las mellizas tirándole de las orejas al pobre hanyou.

—Sí, estoy mucho mejor —murmuró, jugando con una peineta que su señor le había regalado años atrás—. A propósito… Gracias por salvarme —dijo en voz más baja, esbozando después una tímida sonrisa. Se colocó la peineta torpemente en el cabello tras hablar.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias por algo así. Al contrario, no estuve a tiempo. Estás herida porque fui… —Kohaku pareció pensarse sus siguientes palabras, pero antes de continuar hablando, se inclinó sobre Rin para acercarse a ella. Le colocó bien la peineta en el cabello con delicadeza—. Débil —susurró, terminando por besar la frente de una sorprendida Rin.

Kohaku no era una persona excesivamente cariñosa, al contrario, tendía a ocultar lo que sentía. Ese fue el motivo por el que Rin se sorprendió del trato que estaba recibiendo.

—Kohaku, es posible que lleves razón. A lo mejor sí que me sentiré sola, pero no voy a quedarme aquí por miedo a algo así.

El chico alzó las cejas, mirando a continuación hacia la cabaña de Kagome e InuYasha, donde se encontraban las niñas. Estaba claro que una de ellas había hablado de más. Suspiró, volviendo a mirar a Rin.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero… ¿Cuál es tu sitio en ese lugar, Rin? Que yo sepa, tu sitio está aquí. Con nosotros.

—No, lo que quieres decir es que mi sitio está contigo. ¿Por qué ninguno se para a pensar en que esto es lo que me va a hacer feliz? Déjame decidir a mí cuál es mi sitio, Kohaku —contestó tajante Rin, como pocas veces. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo durante esa semana hubiera intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión. Rin se levantó con dificultad, para meterse de nuevo en la cabaña. Le quedaba algo de equipaje por hacer—. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría descansar.

Kohaku entrecerró los ojos, observando la figura de Rin desaparecer tras la puerta. La iba a perder, lo sabía. No, mentira. _Ya la estaba perdiendo_. La idea de perder a la única mujer que quería le desquiciaba. ¿Lo peor? Sesshomaru quería a Rin, sí, pero nunca la iba a querer como él. Ese youkai era frío y hostil, todo lo contrario que Rin. Tarde o temprano, él rompería a la Rin que conocía en pedazos, y para entonces ya no quedaría nada que él pudiera arreglar.

 **…**

El día había llegado. Rin lo tenía todo preparado, excepto a sí misma. Los nervios la mantenían en vilo mientras esperaba sentada al borde del lago. InuYasha y Kagome habían insistido en acompañarla mientras esperaba a Sesshomaru. Rin lo agradecía, pero no podía evitar sentirse como una niña vigilada. O quizás, en realidad, el vigilado era Sesshomaru. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—A lo mejor tenemos que esperar otros tres años para que venga —bromeó InuYasha.

—InuYasha, no tiene gracia —repuso Kagome, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Rin simplemente sonrió con impaciencia, intentando aparentar que ella no había estado pensando eso mismo. Confiaba en su señor, pero… Pero ya había pasado una vez.

—Sólo bromeaba, él está aquí. No se ha ido en toda la semana —aclaró el hanyou, revolviendo el cabello de Rin—. No te preocupes tanto.

Pocos minutos después, apareció entre los matojos una figura pequeña y de baja estatura con un báculo en la mano. Rin se levantó en un segundo, para molestia de Kagome (que estaba harta de decirle que llevara cuidado con los movimientos bruscos).

—¡Jaken-sama! —gritó, corriendo hacia él para abrazar al pequeño demonio con fuerza. Jaken, aunque se opuso y se quejó, se dejó abrazar gustoso e hizo como si las lágrimas en los ojos no tuvieran nada que ver con que la había echado de menos.

—¡Niña tonta, suelta al gran Jaken!

—¡No! —dijo, apretujándole con más fuerza si cabía. ¡Le había echado tantísimo de menos!

—Rin-chan, creo que de verdad deberías soltarle —sugirió Kagome—, Jaken se está poniendo más verde de lo normal. No puede respirar.

Rin soltó de golpe a Jaken, que tenía una cara de susto importante. Sí que le había ahogado un poquito, sí. Cuando los castaños ojos de Rin se elevaron, dieron a parar entonces con la estoica figura de su señor.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! —repitió en el mismo tono de alegría, acercándose a él, pero sin tocarle. A él no iba a darle un abrazo aplasta pulmones como el que le había dado a Jaken. Además, se habría clavado su armadura de haberlo intentado—. De verdad está aquí.

—¿Acaso dudaste de mi palabra, Rin?

—E-Eh, ¡No! Claro que no, yo sólo… —Decidió pasar la culpa al pobre de InuYasha—. El señor InuYasha dijo que a lo mejor tenía que esperar tres años más. —Al ver la mirada gélida que Sesshomaru le dedicó a InuYasha, Rin se apresuró a aclarar lo que acababa de decir—. ¡Pero enseguida me dijo que era una broma!

—Nos vamos —sentenció Sesshomaru, ignorando la presencia de su medio hermano y la sacerdotisa. No obstante, InuYasha no iba a dejarle ir sin más.

—Sesshomaru, más te vale cuidar bien de Rin. O iré a ese palacio tuyo y te mataré.

InuYasha pensó después que esa amenaza no había sido lo suficientemente buena. Tendría que haberle amenazado con "O iré a ese palacio tuyo con las mellizas Hikari y Hotaru, y entonces sí que aprenderás a odiar a la raza humana".

Sesshomaru no respondió, sólo comenzó a andar en dirección a Ah-Un, que ya estaba siendo acariciado por una entusiasmada Rin. Nadie pudo verlo, pero un brillo inusual adornaba los ojos de Sesshomaru; el brillo de una preocupación que únicamente traía un problema sin solución.

Rin se acercó a InuYasha y Kagome, les iba a echar de menos. No obstante, eso no podía aplacar la felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento. Abrazó a ambos y acarició el pronunciado vientre de la sacerdotisa. Quería volver a tiempo para ver al bebé de esos dos (o al "cachorro", como lo solía llamar InuYasha).

Tras despedirse, se volvió para caminar una vez más detrás de su amo. Ese era su sitio. Ahí era justo donde quería estar. No importaba adónde se dirigiera, porque ahí sentía su hogar. Tenía incluso ganas de llorar.

—Rin, sube a Ah-Un —ordenó él.

Ella asintió sin quejas, sin saber que esa sería una de las últimas órdenes sencillas de acatar que iba a recibir.

* * *

¡Hola! Ay, antes que nada, ¡Muchísimas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews! Me han animado mucho a la hora de continuar escribiendo y, en serio, sois geniales.

Gracias en especial a **Maizpalomero** , **MissKaro** , **Inu-chan123** , **gcfavela** , **Rinmy Uchiha** , **Jazmin Li** , **serena tsukino chiba** y **Guest**. Por cierto, MissKaro, gracias por el aviso del "dieséis", lo corregí lo más rápido que pude.

De nuevo os digo lo mismo que en el anterior capítulo, si encontráis cualquier errata, por favor decidme. Soy muy despistada y se me pasan por alto con una facilidad pasmosa. Voy a intentar subir los nuevos capis cada lunes, así que ya sabéis cuándo podéis encontrarme por aquí.

Otra cosita, **próximamente la categoría pasará de K a T, os lo digo porque no sé si dejará de aparecer en el inicio o qué sé yo.**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
